


Nurse Kate

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Injured Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes and Kate Bishop are nothing more than co-workers... who sometimes make out after missions. But when Bucky shows up at her door half-dead, things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Kate

Kate and Bucky weren't friends. They were acquaintances who both found each other very attractive. They were co-workers who made out after missions and at parties and after sparring. They never talked about it, they just kept on with their lives. But Bucky found himself going crazy thinking about her. 

* * *

 

Bucky walked in her apartment bloody and bruised. "Patch me up, nurse?"

Kate jumped off the couch and lead him to the bathroom. She helped him take his jacket off and he pulled his own shirt off when she hesitated to do it herself. She counted five bullets. She gasped and reached for her phone.

"Katherine, please don't." he coughed. 

"Bucky, you could die-" she started. 

"Then stitch me up quick, doll." he smiled at her. 

She scowled at him, "I'm not your urgent care." 

"I don't trust doctors." he moaned in pain.

She pulled the bullets out with a pair of tweezers and stitched him up to the best of her ability, which luckily, was damn well. She had to force the pain meds down his throat and continued cleaning him up. She had experience from Clint, thank god. Bucky kissed her forehead and she half dragged him to her bed. He giggled all the way there. 

"Kate, don't you think we're moving a little too fast?" he laughed and she gently pulled him on the bed. 

"Shut up, you're dying." she growled. 

"If I were dying would you kiss me?" he moaned as he moved a little too much. 

She kissed him on the corner of his mouth, where his lip wasn't busted. He shook his head and sighed. 

"I'm going to die and never kiss the love of my life." he moaned again. 

He was high on meds, she reminded herself. He doesn't mean this. 

"Tough luck, Buck." she patted him on the shoulder. 

He opened his arms up and pouted. "Comere." 

Kate scowled and glared at him. "You'll bust a stitch."

"It would be worth it. I'd die happy this time." he yawned. "Where were you in the forties? If you had been around I never would've fooled around with those other girls. I would've married you and we would have Steve live with us and he would draw our family portraits and we-"

Kate left the room. She didn't feel like hearing that. He was high and saying stupid things. Stupid things he meant but would never say to her sober and not dying. He called for her loudly and she came back with water for him. 

"Just drink the water and be quiet." she commanded. 

"Will you marry me now?" he whispered.

Kate groaned loudly and flopped down next to him. "Ask me when you're not high on pain meds and dying." 

Bucky looked at her and found her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it with his busted lips. "I'm afraid you'll say no. I'm afraid  _he'll_ come back."

Kate looked at him. He was talking about the Winter Soldier, the HYDRA brainwashed soldier he was before Steve hit that out of him. He was Bucky right now. He was hurting and maybe dying. She loved him and he apparently loved her? He wanted to have a life with her? 

"Steve would live with us?" she asked him. 

"Just for a little while until he found a girl." he spoke softly. "Maybe we'd get a dog too." 

Kate rested her head on his left shoulder. "Oh yeah?"

"Maybe a few kids..." he yawned. "Only if you wanted. I'm alright with just having dogs."

She laughed and found herself crying. "You want kids?"

"I did once. I had a lot of younger siblings. I was the oldest guy. I helped my ma out a lot. I liked kids." he said sleepily. 

He never talked like this. Kate wiped her tears and kissed his neck. "Maybe someday."

"With you?" he asked her. 

She smiled and for the first time, she wanted kids. "Maybe just one. We could always adopt too, you know. There's a lot of kids in orphanages and foster homes." 

"If I didn't have these stitches maybe we could work on that now." he smirked. 

Kate shook her head and kissed his busted lips. He kissed her back hard and she tasted blood. "Way to go, pal."

He stuck his lip out and moaned. "All I wanted to do was kiss you." 

"That's not all you wanted to do." she laughed. 

Bucky raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "If I die, make sure Wanda resurrects me. We have things to do, you know." 

Kate shook her head. "Good thing you aren't going to die." 

Bucky reached out to her and she gently laid on the side he wasn't shot up on. Bucky woke up thirteen hours later. Bucky looked a little confused, but didn't push her off. He moved his fingers out of her hair and ran then down the side of her body. She shivered and opened her eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back. 

"Did I propose last night?" he mumbled. 

 

"Yes." she said shortly. 

"I... I didn't mean to." he hesitated. 

"I know." she tried to smile. 

She got up and started to walk out of the room but he stopped her. 

"Kate, that's not what I meant." he coughed as he sat up. "I meant it all, just... that's not how I wanted to confess."

Kate walked back over to him and focused on his healed stitches and and healed bruises. "You could probably go home if you wanted to, you just have to take it easy. Don't kill anyone for a while." 

"Kate." he held her from moving off the bed. "I meant what I said. I don't expect you to feel the same way. I feel like an ass for trying to have sex with you though." 

Kate shook him off and sat on the bed next to him. He looked down and scowled. She sighed and kissed him softly on his healed lips, no blood this time. He put his hands back on her waist and kissed her hard. 

"I meant it too, maybe not right now... but the idea of it was nice." she whispered. "I didn't think you'd make it through the night." 

Bucky rubbed circles in her back and kissed her shoulder. "Neither did I. I'm glad my nurse is well trained."

"I'm not your nurse, jerk." she snorted. 

Bucky stared at her chest and thought about kissing her there but then looked up at her. She looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. He gulped and adjusted his jaw. He wanted to push her back on the bed and...

"Are you hungry? You should probably eat something." she suggested. 

"Yeah..." he said moving off the bed slowly. 

His body creaked when he moved. He stretched and Kate's knees got a little weak looking at his back muscles. She walked over to him and helped him out the door. Luckily, her apartment was small.  A few steps and they were in the kitchen. She made them eggs and he watched the coffee brew in the coffee maker. He watched her without saying a word. If they got married, would they do this? Would they make breakfast together. It was so domestic he shuddered. He knew she wouldn't like that... but she... She put a plate in front of him and ate from her own. He ate the best eggs of his life that day. She helped him get in the shower, which might have been awkward had they not of nearly had sex a million times before. 

"We could save water and shower together." he suggested. 

She was silent for a while until the shower curtain opened and she came in. His eyes went wide again and he smiled so wide his lip nearly cracked open. 

"Shampoo my hair, perv." she smirked. 

He decided that he should stumble half dead into her apartment more. 

 

 


End file.
